Never Apart
by Ashdesmond
Summary: Long distance does not make the heart grow fonder, and young love is sometimes fickle. Takes place after the S1 of HYD. Does not at any point reference S2 or the final HYD, although it might snag some ideas from it. RXT
1. One Year

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my own musing.

**1 year**

It has been 1 year since he had left. The thoughts of him played on her mind less frequently. Instead, she was consumed by studying for her exams for university, and when possible enjoying the nearly care free life of a senior in high school. A momentary image of her idol Todou Shizuka fleetingly rushed her mind and strengthened her resolve. In her relationship with Domyouji, it was always in the back of her mind that she would never become dependent on someone.

She walked through the door and marched down the stairs of the stairwell. She placed her book of English vocabulary on the wall overlooking the surrounding area of Eitoku Academy. She leaned over the metal railing, her hands keeping her balance. She deeply inhaled.

"Makino," a voice floated up to here making her jump. And then there was him, Hazawa Rui. She should really start checking the area for other people before letting down her guard.

"Hanazawa Rui!" she said with slight shock marring her voice. He smiled at her and she in turn tilted her head. His smile was gentle. The silence grew as he stood there, smiling at her, eyes searching her face as she stared back without guile.

"Have you talked to Tsukasa?" at that moment, her mind had been far away from that person. Tsukushi tilted her head, eyes moving away from the distraction as her mind searched for the answer.

"Ano…" she fidgeted with her hands. "Ano… No. He must be really busy in New York. I tried calling him, but I always seem to miss him. Every time. I mean maybe his phone is broken. Or stolen?" She was rambling. Tsukushi peered up at Rui through her bangs to see Rui's bemused smile.

"He must be busy if he won't return both of our calls," Rui stated as he shoved his hands into his pocket and leaned again the wall. He leaned his head back and stared up into the sky.

Tsukushi looked at Rui and smiled softly. Hanazaw Rui was always there for her. Unlike Domyouji. She could not believe that it had already been a year.

She knew what she had to do.

.

The ringing sound of the telephone trying to connect her to Domyouji reverberated in her ear. It was strangely comforting. The calm before the storm.

"Hello?" a strange English accent answered. It sounded strange to her. It was another manifestation of the Domyouji she did not know.

"Domyouji," she breathed. Tsukushi appreciated the irony that he had answered the phone too late.

"Makino," he said reluctantly. Was there guilt there? Guilt for neglecting? She shook her head and steeled herself for the words that were about to come.

"Domyouji," she paused, flashes of happier times scrolling across her minds eye. "Domyouji." She could hear rustling in the background and a huff of impatience.

"What?"

"Domyouji, I… I no longer have feelings for you." She scrunched her eyes shut, bracing for the outburst. Instead there was silence, a pause of eternity. And then…

"Is that so?" a rueful laugh. "Makino," he continues, "Arigatou."

"Eh?" her eyes pop open.

"You saved me the trouble. Jya."

"Jya," she softly whispered, but the line the was already dead. She held the gold cell phone one last time, before placing it into a small drawer.

.

Miles away from Tsukushi in a tall building made of glass and steel, a cellular phone smashes into a wall. The cross key chain is still intact.

.

I can't seem to get enough of the character Hanazawa Rui.

Ashdesmond


	2. A Distraction

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my own musing.

**A Distraction**

The horse hair was placed against the metal string. After a momentary pause, its user moved it back and forth, eliciting happy notes which traversed the sparse, pristine room. The sun shined through the windows and settled on the figure in white obliviously playing his violin. It was a peaceful day, although the young man was thoughtful. An opened letter from France lay on the table a few feet away. His face showed no emotion, but his eyes were lost in thought. It was a stark contrast to the light notes resonating from the violin. Abruptly, he set down the violin on his window seat. He gathered his beige blazer from the chair sitting at the table and glanced at the letter one last time.

"Rui,

I hope you are doing well at home. Paris has not been the same since you left. I wanted to be the first to tell you, I'm getting married…"

He closed his eyes, that one word all he could focus on. With a heavy sigh, he left the room. He made up his mind. Hanazawa Rui needed a distraction.

.

His feet moved him in no particular direction. The people around him moved with purpose that held them connected to their daily lives. What was his purpose now? He loathed to admit it, but he was lonely. Shizuka was a beautiful person that he had always held dear ever since they were little. However, no matter how hard they tried, it was not meant to be. Something was missing. He wasn't surprised that she was getting married. He was happy for her, but he was lonely nonetheless.

It didn't help that his best friend was in New York. At least he had someone to love, even if that love hurt Makino. It looked more painful than his amount of loneliness. Her eyes always looked so sad whenever he mentioned Tsukasa. And then a thought hit him, maybe he should find Makino and take her to New York. A small smile played across his face. To help his two friends would be a good distraction.

.

"Oi Makino!"

Tsukushi looked up to see Sojirou and Akira leaning over the balcony of the loft that overlooked Eitoku's dining hall. Tsukushi waved at the two who beckoned her to join them. She set her bento box at one of the four places on the table and began unpacking her lunch.

"Makino, we haven't see you in awhile," Akira started.

"What has been keeping you busy?" Sojirou finished for him. From the corner of the room Rui peered over his book.

"I have been studying," Tsukushi beamed.

"Studying?" Sojirou asked puzzled.

Exasperated Tsukushi responded, "To be a lawyer!" She began picking at her lunch, trying to remember all she had to do in order to prepare for the entrance exams. Hidden by his book was Rui's smile. Just like Shizuka huh?

"Ah Makino, working so hard, even if Tsukasa will take care of you," Sojirou said.

Tsukushi's back stiffened. "Unbelieveable!" she muttered, before attacking her food with increased vigor. Akira and Sojirou exchanged looks, wondering about their friend's strange behavior. Shrugging their shoulders, they continued on.

"Sojirou, ready to go?"

Sojirou checked his watch before responding to Akira, "yea, our plane is leaving soon." The two friends stood up from the table and as they were leaving, Akira patted Tsukushi's head, "see you later strong weed."

Well, that was abrupt Tsukushi thought to herself as she watched the two leave and all the female students shouting for attention.

"Makino," a cheery voice came from behind her.

"Hanazawa Rui," Tsukushi whispered as she quickly turned around to face him. He was dressed to perfection as usual with his blazer, white pressed shirt, and thin black tie.

"Do you want to go to New York with us?" he asked with a smile.

"EH?... Um… Well…" She couldn't seem to find the words and Rui's smile disappeared into a frown of worry. He walked around the table and sat across from Tsukushi.

"What happened?" his voice serious.

She looked down at her hands, while biting her lip.

"I… I… I no longer have feelings for Domyouji!" she scrunched her eyes. It felt more real by saying it out loud. The memories of last night came back to her.

Rui chuckled. "What do you mean?"

Tsukushi looked up at Rui who had folded his arms on the table and was leaning over them, staring into her eyes. She felt her spine tingle.

"Aren't you two destined to be together?" As the words sunk into Tsukushi, Rui noted that she looked so unsure of herself at that moment.

"Time and distance…" she muttered, before continuing on in a stronger voice. "I had to move on from Domyouji. I didn't want to be left behind."

"Hm?"

Tsukushi smiled ironically. "Before last night. I had not talked to Domyouji in 8 months."

Rui's eyes widened in surprise. He sat back in his chair. He also had not heard from Domyouji since he had left Japan. But Makino too? Plan "A" would not work.

He stood up abruptly and came to Tsukushi's side. "Let's go."

"Eh?"

"Would you come with me to my Company's party?"

Tsukushi became flustered. "What about Shizuka-san?"

Rui blinked. "She has an important lawyer function," he replied unaffected

Tsukushi looked at Rui, noticing how serious he had become. Would saying yes bring a smile to his face?

"Yes?" she finally said timidly.

Rui looked down at Tsukushi and smiled warmly. "Thank you Ma-ki-no," he said in a sweet voice.

She blushed despite herself. "It's nothing."

Rui smiled again at her innocence. "Let's go," he repeated.

"Where?"

Rui smiled to himself, before responding nonchalantly, "New York."

"Eh!?"

.

Parties are always fun…

Ashdesmond


	3. I think

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my own passable writing.

**I think**

"Oi Rui…" All traces of mirth from moments before had vanished off his face. The seriousness of his tone paused Rui's chuckling. "Why is she here?"

"Makino? I invited her," he stated matter-o-factly.

"What are you two now?" Tsukasa turned to face Rui, bringing them closer as his ire rose. "What is she to you?" Tsukasa's eyes drilled into Rui's.

"We are friends," Rui stated carefully.

Tsukasa's shoulders relaxed upon hearing Rui's calm words. He chuckled to himself, "why am I getting so worked up over that girl. The almighty me worried about a high school girl."

They stood there in silence, the soft noises from the party drifting out to them on the balcony. The party was situated in one of New York's popular high rises. The balcony overlooked the city, the bustling night life of the streets barely reached their lofty positions. Rui stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Tsukasa."

Tsukasa looked up from the view of the city to his close friend.

"What happened?" It was as if he had never contemplated his past before. Tsukasa looked lost for a moment, before he found the answer.

"The world has changed," he started quietly, "I have a company to run. I can no longer worry about such things. I have grown up."

"Is that so?" Rui smiled sadly. His thoughts drifted to Makino and he subconsciously promised himself to protect Makino from this.

"When you take over your family's company, it will happen to you too."

"Domyouji!" a feminine voice called.

"Oi. It's that monkey! Rui," Domyouji sounded nervous. "Cover for me alright?"

"Eh?" Rui watched as the heir to the biggest company of Japan scampered into the corner of the balcony and hid behind the bushes there. Just as he disappeared from sight, a short haired girl appeared in the entryway.

"Domyouji!" A fierce determination was set in the girl's eyes as she quickly made her way to Rui. Rui raised an eyebrow at the young woman dressed in a short purple dress.

"Ah excuse me, but have you seen Domyouji-san?" Her face was earnest. She looked like a pleasant girl.

Rui shook his head. Her shoulders slumped and she sighed. "Geeze that guy."

Rui stared into the darkest corner of the balcony where his friend was hiding. What was going on?

"Ah where are my manners! My name is Okawahara Shigeru."

Rui tilted his head in acknowledgement. "Hanazawa Rui."

"Ada! This is your party! Pleased to meet you! You throw a wonderful party!"

Rui nodded, "thank you for coming." He started to make his way back into the celebration but as he passed the girl, he whispered, "in the corner over there." Shigeru swiveled to face Tsukasa's hiding place. Rui internally smirked as he heard his best friend yell, "monkey, let go of me!" Grown up huh?

A plan formed in his head as he worked the room, thanking the many guests who attended his companies party. It was probably an ill formed plan and not at all original, but in the end there would be more happiness for all parties involved. Well maybe someone would end up unhappy, but no time to think of that. From across the room a shrill voice rode over the gentle music of the quartet that was hired to set the gentle ambiance.

"RUI!!!" His eyes widened in surprise then cringed in incredulity. He looked around the room for his savior. Ah there, just a few feet away politely talking to Sojirou and Akira.

He strode purposefully towards the trio, the back of his head burning from a pair of eyes that belonged to a women who was quickly closing in on him. His back was tingling in anticipation.

Hanazawa Rui reached Makino, his hand gently rested on her lower back for a mere second. He whispered an almost apologetic "help" before smoothly moving his hand from her lower back, gliding down her arm, and firmly grasping her hand. Shocked Tsukushi looked up at him, unable to utter a sound before another piercing voice shouted over the crowd.

"RUI!!!"

Rui turned around just as the woman reached the pair, forcing Makino to turn with him to greet the strange woman. A large amount of the parties' guests were now focused on the threesome, but the strange events left them oblivious to the extra attention.

"Tatsumoto Umi," Rui said cooly.

"Rui," she replied coyly.

"Allow me to introduce Makino Tsukushi." He gently lifted their hands up, their palms touching each other. His fingers delicately curved around Tsukushi's to comfort. Umi's eyes swelled with surprise as she took in the shy girl before her.

Tsukushi bent at the waist to bow in greeting, habit overriding her confusion. "It is nice to meet you Tatsumoto-san." Umi Tatsumoto stood a few inches taller than Tsukushi. Her long hair was set in big, flowing curls down her back. Upon first impression, Makino guessed Tatsumoto was from another wealthy family. As always with such offspring, she was attractive and much more graceful than Makino ever thought she could be.

"It is nice to meet you as well Makino-san," Umi replied as she replicated the bow. Rui did not miss the hint of jealousy that downturned in Umi's lips as Makino's name left them. The guests pretended to occupy themselves with their idle conversation, a cover up for their growing interest in the young girl whose hand was currently cradled by the young heir.

"Rui, may I have some of your time? Alone?" she asked sweetly, ignoring Tsukushi.

Rui tilted his head towards Makino.

"Shall we dance?"

"EH!?" Makino began shaking her head feverently.

"Ma-ki-no. Please give me this."

She looked up at him helpless, "but I can't dance," she said sheepishly.

"Leave it to me," he replied smiling.

With a serene look on his face, Rui led Tsukushi to the dance floor leaving a perplexed Sojirou and Akira, and a fuming Umi.

"Trust me," Rui whispered as they waited for the music to start. Makino looked helplessly into her friend's eyes. Gulping down her nervousness, she willed her body to relax.

"I trust you. Hanazawa Rui," Makino smiled. The music began. It was one of his favorite songs. He began leading Makino in a series of steps in time with the waltz. At first she stumbled through the steps but the repetition allowed her to pick them up fairly quickly.

"This is fun," Makino gushed, amazed at how they moved across the dance floor. She had not enjoyed herself this much in a long time.

"I'm glad," Rui smiled. The smile did not leave his face as they circled around the dance floor. His left hand held her hand as his right hand rested on her back. The girl in his arms was giddy.

"Makino?" He swirled her out, extending his arm. Trusting him completely, Makino spun out until her arm too was extended. She looked at him, "yes?"

The second it took for her to again be in his arms, his heart began beating faster at what he was about to say. They were so close together now, each feeling the others body. He bent his head down to her ear as the last few bars of music were played out. He breathed in her unique scent unhindered by the perfume most of the women he knew wore. Could this work? The last note dissipated into silence as they stood there close together.

"I think I like you…Makino."

.

Not wanting to participate in the wrath of Umi Tatsumoto Akira and Sojirou moved away.

Sojirou gave Akira a knowing look. "What has gotten into him?" as they sat down at a table with a good view of the dance floor.

Akira shook his head. "This can only bring the F4 trouble."

"What will? We are the F4." The two friends turned around to see a disgruntled Tsukasa with a pretty short haired girl clinging to his arm.

"Tsukasa.." Akira the unofficial peacekeeper of F4 began.

"Aaaahh!! Is that Hanazawa-san's girlfriend?" Shigeru pointed to the pair who were surprisingly rather graceful at the waltz. Akira and Sojirou grimaced, it was unavoidable.

"That weed?" Tsukasa chuckled. "No way."

"That's too bad. She's very cute," Shigeru pouted.

The music came to an end just then, with the party's guests clapping in appreciation of the lovely couple's dance. All save two people.

.

Let me know what you think ^^. Also I'm open to suggestions of what you would like to see in this fiction!

Ashdesmond


	4. Dirty Streets and Pretty Lights

A/N: The reason this chapter exists is because of all your encouragement. I hope you all enjoy ^_^

**Dirty Streets and Pretty Lights**

"I think I like you… Makino." His voice was calm and steady as it delivered his declaration to her ears. Tsukushi didn't know what to do. Didn't Hanazawa Rui have feelings for Shizuka? She felt his body rise and fall with each breath as he held her, the last remnants of the song fading into silence. Her heart tried to escape the confines of her body. How could her heart beat this fast? And then she remembered…

.

"Ne… Makino," Rui said lazily from his seat.

"Hm?" Tsukushi responded without lifting her gaze from the airplane window. She was deep in thought about the ramifications of flying to New York where someone she once felt strongly for was residing. Although they were no longer together, the what if's still hurt. What if she had tried harder? What if he had not moved to New York? What if he had met someone new? What if he hadn't? What if he just didn't love her anymore? All these thoughts swirled in her head as she gazed at the harmless puffy white clouds they passed by.

Rui stared at the girl seriously, belying his carefree attitude. How was he going to approach this?

"Do you miss the way things were?" he started.

She turned towards Rui, curious now. "The way things were?"

Instead of answering the question he continued on with his line of thought.

"I miss the way things were. The five of us together attending Eitoku. Happy days where we all smiled more."

Tsukushi quickly looked back out the window. "The almighty F4 terrorizing Eitoku? I don't think I miss those days so much."

"Things were a lot simpler then," Rui mused. He was momentarily at a lost for words. In his head it seemed like a good idea, but making it a reality seemed much more daunting. The side sweep of his bangs hid one of his eyes, while the other studied the girl across the aisle from him. He really did miss the way things were, so he forged on with his plan.

"Do you miss him?"

Tsukushi could not hide her shock as her eyes met Rui's. She did her best to cover it up and laughed weakly, her thoughts still on what if's. "That jerk? Of course not!" Even she didn't believe herself.

"Is that so?" Rui regarded her steadily. Tsukushi could not hold his gaze and instead turned again to the familiar cloudscape. "Do you wish things were the way they were?" Rui's underline meaning not lost on Tsukushi.

She gripped her hands in her lap. What if…

"Maybe," she said softly.

"I can help you," he said with a satisfied little smile.

"Eh?"

"Remember when I came back from Paris?"

Tsukushi nodded. "Hanazawa Rui acted pretty strangely."

"I can do it again, to remind Tsukasa of his heart."

Tsukushi stared at Rui uncomprehending what "it" meant.

Just then the flight attendant approached Rui.

"Hanazawa-san, we are beginning our descent and will touch down shortly." Rui nodded to the flight attendant and she quickly excused herself back to the cockpit. His mind still focused on his and Makino's conversation. There were many holes, and he wondered if this reckless plan would help anything.

He chuckled lightly to himself as the plane descended into the city that never sleeps.

.

Tsukushi came back to the present with her new realization when something out of the corner of her eye moved. Just behind Rui, stood Domyouji Tsukasa his eyes solely on her. Her breath caught. It was the first time she had seen him since he left Japan. He was dressed in a fitted black suit, pressed white shirt, and a thin black tie. Her eyes alighted on his curly, curly perm and a small part of her was glad that at least that had not changed. The small part, made her realize, she had missed this person for so long. Tsukushi's hands squeezed Rui's jacket involuntarily, her eyes unable to break away from Domyouji's.

"Eh?" Rui turned around and straightened to his full height, silently pleased with what he saw before him. Tsukasa, do you miss her? His thoughts were interrupted as small hands tightened their hold further on his jacket.

It was the hands that slipped through Domyouji's arms too easily that broke the spell between Tsukushi and Tsukasa. The what if's transformed into crushing reality and her heart sank with it. The woman whom those hands belonged to whispered something into Domyouji's ear smiling happily. Even with her heart heavy, Tsukushi could not find it in herself to hate the woman in front of her who seemed so blissfully in love. It was obvious that Domyouji had feelings for this enchanting creature that so naturally touched him. Domyouji and herself had broken up after all.

Suddenly, Tsukushi found herself looking into the excited eyes of the woman who had inadvertently crushed her heart. She smiled at her sincerely, and Tsukushi was taken aback.

"Ne, ne Rui! Who is this cute girl!" she smiled excitedly.

"Tsukushi Makino," Rui replied simply, his face emotionless.

"Ah, I see," the woman said softly, her eyes still alight with joy. "It is a pleasure to meet someone who dances so beautifully!"

Tsukushi noticed the small crinkles in the woman's eyes. She's so happy, Tsukushi thought wistfully, before she remembered her manners. She bowed as she offered a meek thank you.

"I am Okawahara, Shigeru," she said confidently, bowing in return. Her smile never faltered.

Tsukushi pushed pass the pain in her heart and offered a friendly smile. "Nice to meet you, I am as Rui says I am. Makino Tsukushi."

Domyouji watched the exchange between the two girls for a moment before taking hold of Shigeru's wrist firmly and leading her away from the group. Shigeru struggled against Domyouji at first before reluctantly following him, quickly waving bye to Makino and Rui.

Makino watched the pair leave, her eyes zeroing in on Domyouji's hand on Shigeru's wrist until they left her sight.

Rui politely interrupted, "Let's go."

Tsukushi nodded and bid goodnight to Akira and Soujiroh before following Rui out of the party. On a table unnoticed by anyone, a young man sat with a camera, scrolling through his recent captures, his eyes full of anticipation.

.

He entered his hotel room without turning on the lights. He let the city lights and partial moon light illuminate the room instead. His footsteps, as he made his way to the desk, were muffled by the plush carpet. He took off his jacket and draped it across the back of the chair, leaving him in his crisp white shirt. He undid the buttons, the recent memories flooding him as he moved towards the floor to ceiling windows. He leaned his back against the flat surface. Makino, he thought. She had been brave tonight in the face of the pair.

"_Makino?"_

_She held herself as they walked in the cool night air that pervaded New York City. She had wanted to walk so they had trekked from the party to the hotel that they were staying at. His hands were in his pockets as he walked alongside her._

"_I'm happy for him," she said. Her voice had been strong, which pleased him. She didn't explain further, so they continued their walk in comfortable silence._

"_Ne, Rui?" she said casually._

"_Hm?"_

"_What do you know about law school?" And in the span of a second he relived his memories with Shizuka._

_He smiled ruefully," I know a little."_

"_Do you think you could tell me about it?"_

_He looked at her, noting the determination in her eyes. He nodded to which she responded with a small smile._

"_Thank you," she said quietly. _

So alike he mused, his forearm rested against the glass as he peered down at the streets of New York. So alike, but not the same. They both held the same determination, the same kindness. But Shizuka knew. She knew of the world and in a sense, was tainted because of it. Still graceful, and still gracious. But Makino was new, she was innocent. Her intentions were pure. She has not been submerged in the workings of the cruel world. Even with Domyouij and Shigeru, she couldn't hate them.

What a rare innocence. He decided then as he looked at the dirty streets disguised by pretty lights and distance, that he must protect Makino. He was drawn to her. At all costs he would protect that virtue, even from himself.

.

Ashdesmond

A/N: I started working on the next chapter, look out for it soon.


	5. A Dream

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my own musings

**A Dream**

He dreamed away the minutes. The sensations flooded him and left him craving more. Happiness, longing, and warmth. It filled that emptiness that he dare not speak of in the daylight, but here in his dreams he was safe. No one criticized him here in his own mind. He was able to alter the constructs of his dream-ality to what most pleased him. He felt loved and content, wrapped in a cocoon of his own imagining. If only he could remember his dreams upon awaking.

His eyes slid open to the darkness that permeated his room. Tsukasa was immediately aware of warmth by his side, clinging to him. Always so clingy he grimaced as he snuck a peek at the short haired girl who was different from Tsukushi in every respect. So different…

"_Domyouji-san?" a cheerful voice interrupted his studies._

_Before him stood a girl in a brightly colored dress that matched her bright smile. He would have stared longer if he did not realize where they were._

"_How did you get in here?"_

"_Your mother kindly gave me the key to your apartment, since I am your…"_

"_Don't you dare say it. You are not my…" and just in the nick of time his phone rang. Makino. Her timing couldn't be more perfect. Immediately his face of anger turned into boyish charm. _

"_Hello?" he said trying to impress her with his English. _

_A small voice on the telephone, whispered his name. He realized with a start that it had been too long since they had last talked. His mother was constantly keeping him busy and if it wasn't one thing, it was another. Tsukushi's voice was so soft on the telephone that he could barely hear her. Out of the corner of his eye he spied Okawahara making herself comfortable on one of the couches._

"_What?" he asked, impatient with Okawahara's presence, when all he wanted at that moment was to see the girl on the other end of the phone. He fleetingly reassured himself that he would be back in Japan once he learned everything his mother had for him. He would take care of Tsukushi._

"_Domyouji, I… I no longer have feelings for you."_

_Those words took away his breath. Then he remembered his neglect the past 8 months that grew from his mother's wishes, but was nurtured under his own actions. He remembered that he was the cool guy, and no girl was going to hurt him like this. Breaking up over the phone? Ridiculous. He would have to make a trip back home to show her who he was messing with. _

"_Is that so? Makino, arigatou." He paused for effect. "You saved me the trouble. Jya." He closed the phone and felt the plastic tense under his grip._

"_OUT!" he shouted at Okawahara. She looked at him startled._

"_But, Domyouji-san…"_

_He looked at her, a sneer firmly set in place. "Get out of my apartment. You are nothing to me."_

_Shigeru looked at him, disbelief written all over her face. She slowly got up and took a step towards Domyouji composed. "I'll let you have your time right now Domyouji-san. But soon you'll be Domyouji. My Tsukasa, and you will never speak to me that way again." She spoke calmly and then gracefully exited his home._

_His anger boiled up further over her calm façade, but more importantly at what was lost. The phone didn't stand a chance as it impacted the far wall of his home._

But she was true to her word, this strange girl who now lay in his bed, much to his chagrin. So different, but there were some slight similarities he saw in her that he had seen in Makino. Maybe that's why he let her cling to him the way she did. It somehow helped to have her presence nearby after seeing Tsukushi tonight. He hadn't been ready to face her at all.

He slid out from under the covers and sat up on the bed. His heart still hammered in his chest from the sensations he had experienced just a few moments ago. He struggled to remember his dreams in their entirety, but Makino's flushed face so close to his was all that came to mind.

.

Ashdesmond


	6. Stealing Time

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my own musings.

**Stealing Time**

_The seconds turned into minutes…_

She leaned over the railing, silently watching people go about their daily lives, and he silently watched her over the top of his book. She soon grew tired of people watching and raised her hands above her head in a stretch. He averted his eyes back to his book.

"Ne Makino…" he started.

"Tsukushi if you please." He was struck by the thought of calling her by her first name. It was _intimate._ "Hanazawa Rui. You helped me in New York in your own way. I don't think Domyouji-san will ever…" she paused, trying to find the words to describe the state of her first relationship. Her hands tightened on the railing, a life line to the reality of her life. "He has moved on and he's happy now," she settled for a gentler truth. "As for me, I'm happy I have a friend named Hanazawa Rui. Thank you for being there with me."

He hummed noncommittally, turned a page and continued reading his book.

She turned away from the railing to find him reading.

Garnering no response she shrugged her shoulders and returned back to watching the students mill about below. She knew that he had heard her and that was all that mattered to her, that she was able to properly thank him. Tsukushi expected very little in the form of words from her friend, and instead focused on his actions.

Which is why she was surprised when she felt him plop next to her, his arms dangling over the railing and his body mere inches from hers.

"I am honored, but you are my Makino. You are much more than a weed." He smiled softly, before mussing her hair with his long fingers and returning to his favorite step in the stairs of his sanctuary, book firmly in front of his face. Tsukushi mouthed her name the way Rui punctuated it and smiled at the thought.

They passed the rest of the minutes in companionable peace.

_...and the minutes wasted to hours…_

Her vision blurred as she re-read her application for the umpteenth time. Her fingers tapped on the keyboard in concentration. She had never wanted anything more in her life to be dependent and become dependable. Tsukushi thought of her friends and classmates at Eitoku and how they wanted for nothing, merely because they were born lucky. Tsukushi and her family had no such luck and worked hard to balance the scales. They worked for the bare essentials: a roof over their head, nutrition in their stomachs, and education. She was a hard worker, it was in her blood.

If she became a lawyer, her life was bound to improve. She finished reading her application and with a look of fierce determination, dramatically clicked the submit button. Powering down her computer with a smile on her face, she was in good spirits when there was a soft knock on her bedroom door and her mother appeared before her.

"Tsukushi, your father is home with news."

Tsukushi peered at the clock, 11:23. A bit later than usual, but the hours, they go by so fast.

…_and the hours to days…_

He saw her some days and he was happy. On the days he didn't, life was boring. It amazed him how quickly time would pass when she was near. As if he entered some worm hole the moment she was in his sights. Their time together was uncomplicated by friends, family, or even the comfortable routine they had fallen into when it was just the two of them.

It didn't surprise her when she was accepted into the law program at Eitoku University, the very same University he attended. He had every ounce of faith in her determination which seemed to be even stronger than Shizukas. Tsukushi had a plan in her head, and Rui was content to follow his part in her plan until it was no longer necessary.

He was surprised when her parents called on him unexpectedly.

"Hanazawa-san, thank you for taking the time to meet with us on such a short notice," Makino Haruo began. "I am leaving," he started. He fumbled with his hands, stringing along words in his head that hopefully would convey the depth of his troubles. "I mean my family and I are leaving for America. I have been promoted and it's a great opportunity, however…"

He paused, looking at his wife for help. She shook her head slightly, communicating her distaste for this particular course of action. Haruo sighed to himself and willed himself to continue.

"As you know, Tsukushi was accepted into Eitoku University and I cannot bear the thought of making her wait to find a proper American school, especially with the legacy of Eitoku University. She worked so hard this past year, studying every possible second, and to take all that work away from her, I couldn't.."

Rui stared at Tsukushi's father, trying to comprehend what he was saying, until it dawned on him and a flutter of nervousness hit him.

"This is terribly impertinent of us, but we have also seen how close in friendship you and Tsukushi have grown," Haruo began again, his hands moving nonstop as the request fell from his lips. "Could you please watch over Tsukushi? Just until we can afford a proper dorm room for her?"

Never another boring day in his life was his first thought.

"Of course, Makino-san. It would be a pleasure to have company in this large house."

The relief on both of Tsukushi's parents were evident. They thanked him profusely although he tried to assure them it was a non-issue. His own parents often stayed in America as well due to recent business acquisitions that required their constant presence, leaving him alone in a house where no amount of pleasures could fill the empty void. He often thought that his parents had become accustomed to their lifestyles halfway across the world, thinking little of their son who was not yet a man.

In a few days Tsukushi's parents would take the same journey. He couldn't imagine the two parents in front of him forgetting about their daughter. She wasn't one to forget. He assured them again that it was of no consequence and he promised he would take care of Tsukushi throughout her college career in their stead. Her parents looked upon him as a man to be trusted and told him as much as they parted, "how proud your own parents must feel to have raised such a fine young man."

It left him puzzled and quietly reflective. The days of his solitude could not end quickly enough.

…_and so time moved as it always has._

Her left cheek was pressed against a page of a case study, although her eyes saw none of the text printed on it. Her breathing was steady in the quiet room, but the air was thick with dreams.

He placed the book down on the arm of the plush chair in which he was situated. In no hurry, he let a yawn escape as he stood and stretched muscles that had been still for too long. His footfalls were made with silent bare feet as he walked towards the slumbering girl.

Rui leaned his body over the chair which held Tsukushi slumped over her book until his lips were near her visible ear.

"I can hear you dreaming from over there."

Her eyes slowly fluttered open. "Dreaming?" she said sleepily.

Rui straightened up and came around her chair and into her field of vision.

"Dreaming! Ah Hanazawa Rui I was just…"

He placed a finger on Tsukushi's lips.

"You're already accepted into Eitoku University. Isn't there something more," he searched for a word. "fun for a graduating senior to do?" his eyes twinkling.

She looked up into his kind eyes and nodded, accidentally dislodging his finger from her lips, the cool air replacing the small amount of warmth he had placed so intimately on her.

It was in this way Rui began to steal time. Time he didn't think he should have with someone he shouldn't be growing to care so deeply for.

.

Oh the fun we can have ^_~

Ashdesmond


	7. Graduating

**Graduating **

"She is currently living in," and here he paused, certain that his employer would not be happy with what he said next. After using such measures to bring the Makino family to America, the one he wanted closer to him did not make the journey. He breathed deeply, "Japan."

.

"Today we embark on a journey, taking with us the teachings of Eitoku. I am proud of each and every one of you and wish nothing but the best for all of your future endeavors. Congratulations!"

Tsukushi stood up with everyone as if in a dream. It was the ending of one chapter of her life. The F4, the crazy student body and all of their odd behaviors seemingly possessed only by the rich. All of that was over. She sighed with happiness. She was free!

She flowed with the mass of students exiting the platform to enter the crowd of graduation spectators gathered in the courtyard, searching for familiar faces. Every once in awhile she bumped into her friends and exchanged congratulatory words, their happiness contagious. Her feet moved quickly through the hundreds of bodies as she continued her search. And then her eyes alighted on a mop of curly hair, the familiarity clenching her heart. What was he doing here?

"Congratulations Tsukushi!", the chorus of voices jarred her, eyes automatically seeking out her family. They were a few feet away and making their way towards her, but she couldn't find the curly curly head again. She focused on her family, relieved for the time being that she wouldn't face him. Her family came up to her in a rush, and she saw them unaffected by their surroundings. A fancy school inhabited by fancier people all sporting fanciful designer clothes. No. They didn't take notice of any of this as they gathered around her, their attention solely on her. It made her feel special and safe. She graduated from high school and would soon be attending the most prestigious university in Japan. She hugged her parents in a rare show of affection, even hugging her brother for a split second. Nothing could ruin her happiness.

"Thank you!" she responded in kind, beaming from ear to ear.

.

"Don't get attached Rui."

"Hm?" Rui crossed his arms in front of himself, an amused smile adorning his face.

"Makino is mine," Domyouji declared.

"What about Shigeru?" Rui casually asked, forcing Domyouji to turn away in disdain.

"She is nothing but a pawn in my mother's game."

In an even tone, "what does that make you Tsukasa?"

"The king." He paused, choosing his words best to suit his mood. "Makino will be my queen. She will protect me from the of my family. She will be my happiness," if only in secret he added as an afterthought.

"That's a heavy burden," Rui commented. At Domyouji's blank stare, "to be a queen."

"I am worth it," Domyouji said confidently. "Stay away from her Rui. I can provide for her and give her everything she needs. She doesn't need you."

Rui was silent as he listened to his friend claim his dear friend, trying to reconcile their actions. "And the past year?"

"What about it?" Domyouji asked loftily.

Rui sighed. "Your neglect left her unhappy."

"And? She should know better. I am a great man, and she should be content to know that I favor her," he said flustered. At Rui's look of disbelief, he continued, "she should have come with me if she needs me so much."

Rui read between the posturing and found the familiar selfishness that his friend sometimes exhibited.

"She's just a girl," he finally replied.

Domyouji shrugged in response. "I'll have her just the same. Jya Rui."

Rui watched his friend blend into the crowd. His plan had worked, but he didn't feel good about it.

.

"Domyouji, where are you taking me?" she asked as they weaved through the crowd. She garnered no response from the man and glanced behind her at her parents shocked faces. Tsukushi didn't miss the troubled eyes of Hanazawa Rui as he watched their departure. _Why are they just standing there? What is going on?_ She turned back and watched Domyouji in rising panic. She didn't like this.

Tsukushi tried standing still to get an answer out of him but he yanked her arm that much harder. The crowd took no notice of the leader of F4 pulling a small girl behind him, too caught up in their own celebrations. The people thinned out as they neared their destination, making their path easier. They took multiple turns across the sprawling campus, Makino compelled to follow the strong grip on her wrist.

She recognized the corridors they were walking in, a path she had taken nearly every day of her high school career. The barely used corridor that led to her staircase haven is where Domyouji decided to stop. He whirled around, forcing her to involuntarily step back until her back touched the wall.

The flush on her skin, reminded him of his dream, but the panic in her eyes was nothing like the adoration her dream self had possessed. He stared at her, as she stared back, and finally he broke eye contact and turned his head away, looking at the door that led to the staircase.

"You're such a stupid girl. Are all poor people so stupid?" he said with frustration.

She hadn't known what to expect, but this was not it.

"W-wha?"

"You let me go," he stated. Her thoughts raced back to that telephone conversation and the many months in Domyouji's silence before that.

"But you were never there!" she said accusingly,

"I'm a great man Tsukushi. The greatest man in Japan and one day I'll conquer New York. But you let the greatest me slip through your fingers." He was facing her again, his eyes searching her face for the answers to the question unasked. The panic faded from her, as everything became clear to her.

"If I can't have it all, I don't want it," she said quietly in response. Her innocent eyes looked at him. She hoped he could understand that.

"WHAAT? Even a poor man knows some is better than none."

"And even a rich man knows a person can never be portioned out," she snapped back.

"I know things. I know more than a simple girl can ever hope to understand. After high school I went abroad to make myself greater so I could take care of you. Who else would take care of a stupid girl like you?"

She looked at him in disbelief, hurt shining in her eyes and emotions running wild inside of her. Her first love had grown into a hard man she barely recognized. When it had ended she thought something about her had changed. Maybe that wasn't it.

"You are unbelievable!" she shouted at him, her voice echoed down the halls and dispersed to be replaced by her rapid breathing.

"Such a large voice for such a small girl. It hurts my head."

She pushed off against the wall on to two steady feet. "I can take care of myself. I don't need you," her voice tight with emotion. She started to turn away from him, but he grasped her wrist and turned her back towards him.

He leaned in towards her and whispered in her ear, "this isn't the end."

"Oi! Tsukasa, Makino! There you are," Akira called cheerfully down the hall. Tsukasa straightened up, releasing Makino's wrist. If the rest of the F4 noticed, they didn't comment.

"Tsukasa, your monkey is looking for you," Soujiroh said casually. Tsukasa nodded and unconsciously fixed his clothes as he walked towards Akira and Soujiroh. With a nod of acknowledgement, Domyouji walked down the hallway towards the faint noise of the graduates and their proud families. Akira watched Tukushi with concern until Domyouji's voice demanded his presence.

Tsukushi watched the trio's retreating backs until the echo of their shoes faded into silence. She took a deep breath and slowly blinked her eyes. Shigeru? After all the commotion, she had nearly forgotten about Shigeru, the person who now had a special place at Domyouji's side. What was he thinking, saying those things?

The corridors were quiet. Numbly, she gathered her wits about her and made her way back to her family.

.

Your wish is my command... (thanks for the reviews!)

Ashdesmond


	8. After Party

**After Party**

The morning quiet permeated the house as Rui padded barefoot down the corridor. He contemplated his next move as he paused in front of one of the many doors that lined the hallway. It didn't look particularly distinguishing, but the emotions that flooded him as he closed his eyes certainly were. Unable to help himself he silently pushed open the door. With his hand resting on the doorknob, his eyes immediately sought her out. She lay nearly shapeless under the thick bedspread. Unable to pass the threshold he could barely see her face. Black locks of hair lay in disarray across a pillow, but her face was peaceful amidst the hairy chaos. He was so focused on his inspection he nearly jumped when his butler spoke. His eyes widened in horror as Makino started stirring to consciousness. He fumbled with the doorknob before quietly closing the door behind him with minimal noise, the only evidence of his panic came out in a short huff as he turned towards his butler who knew better.

"And is our young lady well _this_ morning?"

Rui halfheartedly glared at Arubeto. How Arubeto knew of his daily ritual was beyond him, must be butler magic.

Slyly Arubeto said, "You have guests." He passed Rui continuing on his way to the green house. Rui smiled despite himself. Arubeto had been with his family ever since he could remember. He was a quiet man who depended on actions to communicate. When he was in high school, Rui had become more dependent on him in his parents absence. He was also good at keeping secrets.

Rui made his way to where his guests were, and not to be disappointed he found Akira and Soujiroh lounging in his living room, each in their own thoughts. Strange, Akira was normally more animated.

"Yo," Rui said as he waved two fingers in greeting.

Akira and Soujiroh got up from their chairs to greet Rui. "How is she doing?" Akira asked.

Rui froze momentarily, did they know? He sneaked a glance at their expressions, which looked more curious than anything. Carefully he shrugged and gauged their reactions.

"Domyouji is back in New York," Soujiroh started carefully. Rui relaxed, ah they didn't know about his habit. "And it seems Makino could use a festive atmosphere. We were thinking of a small graduation celebration to help her spirits."

Rui nodded hesitantly before asking, "where do we begin?"

Akira eyes became bright with excitement. "Leave it to me."

.

The graduation party was a small affair with Makino's closest friends. All the guests hung out in the living room and Makino's sadness slowly started to melt away with every passing minute. Rui's eyes narrowed at the cup of liquid in Makino's hands. Suspiciously he looked around the room for the perpetrator. Akira stood out in his flowery shirt by the beverages.

"Akira," Rui greeted solemnly.

"Rui!" Akira exclaimed in merriment. In his hand was a similar cup that Makino held. Akira noticed Rui eyeing it and offered it to him. Rui accepted it and took a small sip. The alcohol burned down his throat.

Rui raised a solitary eyebrow, "alcohol?" he intoned.

Akira struggled to straighten up. "It's a party," he defended. A bleary eyed Soujiroh perked up next to him. "Loosen up Rui," he added.

"20 is the legal drinking age," Rui replied, an undercurrent of protectiveness in his voice.

Akira turned serious for a moment, "she is safe here." Rui nodded slowly, the alcohol slowly stirred in his belly warming him from the inside out. He saluted Akira with the drink before taking another sip. Akira gave him a double thumbs up before jostling into the small crowd of people surrounding Makino.

"His antics never fail to elicit a smile," a warm voice said next to him. His eyes widened in surprise.

"Shizuka" he said as he turned towards one of his dearest friends. She leaned towards him and kissed both of his cheeks.

"It's good to see you Rui."

"It's been awhile," he responded. "How is Paris?"

"Lovely." They stood together, silently watching Akira's antics draw out laughter from Makino and her friends. "You should bring Makino to the wedding," she said, interrupting the laughter floating to them from the other side of the room.

"Oh?" Rui sounded amused. Her presumptuous familiarity settled around him comfortably. "You're getting married?…"

She punched him on the arm before he could finish.

He looked at her, the way her eyes were alight with happiness, as if her face never knew a frown. The ring on her all-important finger winked up at him from her clasped hands.

"I'll ask her," he said, a different warm feeling settling in his stomach.

Shizuka in turn observed Rui who took the pause to watch the continuing antics of Akira entertaining Makino and her guests. His serious posture was in contrast to his light filled eyes that crinkled on the verge of a smile. She was glad his heart was healing.

"I should say hi to the guest of honor," she said with a gentle smile and glided towards the center of the room. Immediately her presence was known.

"Shizuka?" Makino dashed towards Shizuka unencumbered by politeness and empowered by alcohol. She wrapped her arms around Shizuka in a hug. "You're here!"

Shizuka overcame her shock and smiled genuinely. _It__'__s__good__to__see__the__inside__of__her__is__as__sweet__as__ever._ "Congratulations Tsukushi!" Makino pulled back and brightly smiled her thanks, her cheeks lightly flushed.

"It's been awhile."

"Akira," she acknowledged as Makino moved to stand by her side. "Be careful with the refreshments."

He sighed over dramatically. "You are just like Rui," he mussed up his hair. He took in Makino leaning into Shizuka's side. "Saa… maybe you're right." Makino's eyes were half lidded as she listened to their conversation. Soujiroh and Rui came up to form a smaller circle away from the main group.

"Perhaps we should play a game," Akira said.

"A game?" Makino asked, a little more alert.

"Mhmm. I learned it in America. It's called 7 minutes in heaven." Before anyone could say anything, he turned towards the rest of Makino's friends. "Oy, lets play a game!"

He received dubious looks from everyone. "Makino, it is your party… please?"

"Ah, okay." Akira beamed at her in response. "Okay we just need one more person!"

A gentle yet firm push from behind had Rui stumbling forwards. Akira's eyes blinked in surprise. "Rui?"

"If you don't mind, I would like to _play_ with Makino-san," a new voice said. A young man with dark brown wavy hair, stepped forward, dressed impeccably. He was around Rui's age with slightly American features. He looked somewhat familiar; Abureto had said his name was Kaze when he entered the house. He was supposedly Makino's fiend, but by the way he enunciated certain words, Rui didn't trust him; something about him didn't seem right.

"I do mind," Rui said simply, before pointedly looking at Akira. He did not miss the look that was exchanged between Akira and Soujiroh.

"Okay!" Akira clapped his hands before spinning around. "You two follow me!" He led Rui and Makino to a small closet with the gathered group of friends also following.

"I present you two to heaven!" he said with a small smile on his face.

Tsukushi and Rui stared at him as he opened up the closet doors to show coats neatly lined up. They did not comprehend how heaven was in the closet. Behind them, Shizuka hid a smile behind her hand and Soujiroh looked bored. The rest of Makinos friends giggled excitedly as they learned how the game was to be played.

"Why is this closet heaven?" Tsukushi asked.

Akira momentarily looked confused. Instead of explaining he nodded to someone behind them out of their view who pushed both Tsukushi and Rui into the closet. "No coming out until we say so!" he sing songed as he locked the closet door from the outside.

Makino's close friend Yuuki from the dango shop stepped forward and asked "so why do they call this game 7 minutes in heaven?"

"Because you spend seven minutes alone with someone special," the newcomer with American features said.

Shizuka tilted her head to the side, a frown marring her face. "But they don't know that?"

"I'm sure they'll figure it out," he responded before gripping Akira's shoulder and pushing him away from the group. Soujiroh sighed and followed the pair.

Yuuki turned to Shiuzka and asked, "Who is that?" Shizuka watched the trio before saying quietly, "trouble."

.

There was a small struggle as they disentangled themselves from each other, alcohol adding to their clumsiness. When they were finally standing again, not more than a foot of space separated them.

"So this is heaven?" Makino said shakily as she tried to turn her head in the cramped space.

Rui laughed in response, "This must be it."

"It's a little cramped," Makino complained as she gave up looking around. He grinned at her innocence. Rui leaned his body against the wall.

"Come here," he whispered. Makino stepped closer to him unable to hear him. His arm came up behind her and pulled her against his chest without warning. Tomorrow he wouldn't know what possessed him to do such a thing, but in the moment he was content to follow this impulse. Alcohol tinged her cheeks with a rosey glow reminded him this was her first experience with alcohol. She was vulnerable and even if she didn't realize it, she was sharing her vulnerability with him and the rest of her friends. He couldn't bear to just stand there when she was so tantalizing close. He wanted to keep her close and protect her.

"Are you comfortable?" he whispered into her hair like a secret only meant for her ears. Like she was the sole focus of his attention.

The chatter and giggles just outside the closet faded away as soon as Rui had pulled her to him. She leaned into him in stunned silence, her mind unable to process these turns of events. After what seemed like an eternity to Rui, she nodded her head slightly into his shoulder. She was stiff; unable to figure out what to do as a captive of Rui's arms. Rui was holding her captive? She could feel his heartbeat through her hands, slow and steady.

Although he had been her first crush and nothing more, he had always taken care of her. He was still taking care of her after all that had happened. Her steady and reliable friend. She finally relaxed. "Your heart beat," she murmured. "It's so slow and steady while mine is beating so fast." Her hands were pressed up against his chest, the barrier between their bodies.

After a moment she tilted her head towards his neck to breathe better. Her warm breath fanning his neck sent tingles down his spine. He recalled the way he had watched her in the morning hours and now…

As the door opened signaling seven minutes spent, the edges of his consciousness hinted at where heaven may lay.

.

"I thought we had an understanding," he said.

Akira shrugged not intimidated by the mercurial man in front of him. Gone were the laid back mannerisms. He was back to business. "Kaze, you were too slow," Akira admonished.

"He will not be happy," Kaze pushed.

Akira paused. What could he do? The obsessive habit Domyouji was developing was troubling. Again Akira shrugged without solution. "Your problem."

"For now," the younger man growled.

Soujiroh stepped between the two men. "Kaze remember your place. Domyouji is our friend. He is your boss."

Kaze merely glared at the pair. He grimaced as his phone rang. He turned his back on Akira and Soujiroh. "Kaze," he answered.

"Report." He inwardly groaned faintly wondering what he had done to always be delivering bad news to one of the most powerful men in Japan

"The opportunity did not present itself." Deathly silence was his answer so he continued on, reporting in dull tones. "Akira lacked foresight and opened up the game to everyone. Hanazawa volunteered and could not be dissuaded. They entered the closet together."

"Do they know how to play?"

"It was not explained."

There was an angry huff in response. A large swell of excitement rose from the crowd gathered around the closet. Rui's hand was on Makinos back as he helped keep her steady as they exited. Her face remained tinted by a rosey glow.

"Looks like they improvised," Kaze could practically hear Domyouji smoldering on the other line.

"Keep an eye on them and find another way to get it done," and the line went dead. Now what he thought. He turned to Akira, "We had a deal."

"I still can't believe Domyouji's mouth was that large," Akira mused. He refocused his attention on Kaze. "I did what he told me to do, start a game with Makino. If you cannot execute…" he let his words hang in the air as Kaze glowered. When nothing more was forthcoming, Soujiroh tilted his head towards the party. Akira nodded and the left Kaze to his thoughts. Kaze followed their progress as they rejoined their friends, his eyes lingered on the girl in the center who was bringing his career into jeopardy.

What was so special about this girl?

.

Thank you for your patience and kind words ^^

Ashdesmond


End file.
